


it says 'creepy' on the butt

by FcrestNymph



Series: Let's Wing It [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Lup shot a glare at the other person, her lip curled in a dismissive sneer, but she faltered. Her expression went blank, eyes widening in shock.“You obviously haven’t, so it isn’t yours yet.” The man said, a triumphant grin on his face as he looked up to lock eyes with the elf.Then, he went still too.“You--”“Your--”They both stopped speaking, before trying again.“No, you go--”“Sorry, go ahead--”They both stopped again, gazed locked together, eyes wide and unblinking.“Motherfucker.” Lup murmured.The man slowly looked down, and Lup followed his lead. They ignored the shirt they were still both holding, instead looking towards each other’s wrists.“Fuck.” The man agreed.





	it says 'creepy' on the butt

Lup glanced to the side, mind wandering as she herself wandered around the shop. It was a nice little place, not too well known, and definitely her style. The shopowner was great at what they did and they were  _ very  _ creative. Lup liked normal clothes to some extent, but she also liked out-there fashion. Held in her arms were a few articles of clothing: A plaid coat that also functioned as a cape, a red robe that shimmered in the light, and sweatshorts that spelled ‘creepy’ in sequins on the butt.

Then, there! Her wings twitched with excitement, ears perking up as an absolutely perfect article of clothing caught her eye. She moved towards the display, hand shooting out to grab the last shirt on the wooden stand.

And her hand closed just as someone else also grabbed the shirt.

“Hey!” She snapped, tugging the shirt towards her. “That’s mine, bucko.”

“Have you purchased it yet?”

Lup shot a glare at the other person, lip curled in a dismissive sneer, but faltered. Her expression went blank, eyes widening in shock.

“You obviously haven’t, so it isn’t yours yet.” The man said, a triumphant grin on his face as he looked up to lock eyes with the elf.

Then, he went still too.

“You--”

“Your--”

They both stopped speaking, before trying again.

“No, you go--”

“Sorry, go ahead--”

They both stopped again, gazed locked together, eyes wide and unblinking.

“Motherfucker.” Lup murmured.

The man slowly looked down, and Lup followed his lead. They ignored the shirt they were still both holding, instead looking towards each other’s wrists.

“Fuck.” The man agreed.

On his wrist was what looked like a multicoloured splash of ink. As he glanced back up, he confirmed it. It matches the woman’s wings.

On Lup’s wrist was a splash as well. But rather than a colour, it looked as though it was a piece of glass that, through with, she could see a distorted visual of bones. She glanced up stiffly. Tucked against the man’s back were two skeletal wings. Rather than feathers or leather connecting the bones, there was a magical, invisible field that she could only barely see when the man moved and the field shimmered.

Lup stared for a few moments more before she yanked the shirt. The man, very clearly not focused on the shirt, let go easily. Lup tucked it in her arms before clearing her throat. “I still got shoppin’ to do, so you can tag along if you want to.”

He just stared at her, then blinked. “Shopping?”

“Yeah, are you deaf? I’m not done. So you can wait outside if you’re done your own shopping.” She waved a hand, gesturing to their wings. “This isn’t changing my plans, so…”

“Oh!” The man shook his head, a lopsided smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

Lup cocked an eyebrow and looked him over, then examined the armful of clothes she had. She didn’t actually have anything else to do, she was just curious about his reaction. She slipped past him to the nearby front counter and dropped her pile down, shooting a polite smile to the shopkeeper.

With that done, she turned to the man who was trailing behind her, and she thrust out a hand. “The name’s Lup.”

“Lup.” The man said, his smile widening as the name fell from his lips. “I’m Barry. Barry Bluejeans.” He took her hand and pumped it once, twice, then let go. “Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, miss? That’ll be 17 gold pieces.” The shopkeeper said, watching the duo curiously.

“Oh shit, yeah.” Lup reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled out the required amount, dropping it on the counter. “Keep the change.”

“Oh! Thank you, miss!” They said, a large smile appearing on their face. “Have a nice day!”

“Likewise.” She took her bag of clothes and turned. She hadn’t gotten within three feet of the door before a bony wing nearly slapped her in the face. She stumbled back and made a face as the man dove in front of her. He bolted out of the shop and turned to hold the door open for Lup, who just raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

“What a gentleman.” She said with a roll of her eyes, still grinning. “I can open doors, y’know.”

“I know!” Barry blurted out. “I just thought, uh, that I should, because, uh--”

“I’ll allow it, as long as you don’t ever try to carry my bags.” She said as she walked past him. “And watch where those wings are. Y’almost hit me with them.”

He paused, bringing his hand back from where he was reaching out towards her bag of clothes. “Yes ma’am!” He said, tucking his wings close to his back.

Lup was a rather tall woman, ever since her third growth spurt as a kid, but this man--Barry, he rivalled that. He was a mountain of a man, but he seemed to be filled to the brim with a warm, glowing happiness. It was nice.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as they walked down the quiet street, mind drifting from thought to thought. So...He was her soulmate. She could’ve done worse, for sure. He seemed nice, and he wasn’t hard on the eyes.

“So, Lup!”

She blinked, taken by surprise by the sudden outburst. “Yesss?”

“You’re really pretty.”

She laughed. “I know that, buddy.”

Barry hesitated and cleared his throat. “So if we’re partners, then, uh--”

Lup cut him off. “Who said?”

“Our…” He lifted his right hand, wrist upturned. “The marks?”

“That proves nothin’. You gotta work for it, Bluejeans.  _ Woo me _ . I don’t tolerate lazy suitors.”

He stared at her for a moment, his brow furrowed, and then he chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of being lazy with a beauty like you, Miss Lup.” If Lup’s face was slightly pink, Barry didn’t point it out.

He smiled, expression softening as he fully realized that _ this was his soulmate _ .


End file.
